Viejo recuerdo
by Sayori OM
Summary: El joven observo al hombre que había entrado por la puerta, parecía estar muy relajado pues entraba con toda la calma del mundo. Además estaba extrañamente vestido... Definitivamente no creía que tuvieran algo en común.


**N/A:** ¡Hola! (*^^*) bueno la verdad no tengo mucho que decir aquí en esta ocasión xD así que los dejo leer :)

¡Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Blue Exorcist le pertenecen a su respectiva creadora **Kazue Kato.**

* * *

 **Viejo recuerdo**

Lightning no era el tipo de persona que conociera lo que era el espacio personal y más cuando quería sacar información.

Pero esto era una violación a su espacio, que él no lo respetara era una cosa pero no significaba que se lo podían hacer.

Y menos cuando no se lo esperaba.

—Angel ¿Qué haces?—pregunto, su compañero se encontraba demasiado cerca.

—Nada, solamente quería ver algo—respondió entrecerrando sus ojos. Era como si estuviera buscando algo.

— ¿Lo que buscas esta en mi cara?—no pudo evitar decirlo con ese tono tan peculiar en él, como si se estuviera riendo.

—De hecho si—su mirada ahora se centraba en sus ojos. Los cuales probablemente no podía ver bien por el pelo que tapaba a estos, más el sombrero que ayudaba también a esto.

—En ese caso puedes tardarte todo lo que quieras, ya sabes que me encanta que mires mi cara durante horas— sabía perfectamente bien que Angel no captaría su sarcasmo.

El actual Paladín ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, la duda no se hizo esperar en su cara.

—No lo sabía, sí que eres raro a veces—dijo mientras sonreía.

Light, a diferencia de Shura, le encantaba decirle cosas que este no entendería, era una forma de diversión que solo él tenía.

Decidió dirigir su mirada hacia otro lado, esperando que el rubio terminara rápido con lo que fuera que quería.

Una de las manos de Angel se acercó lentamente a su cara, aun volteaba a otro lado pero era obvio que estaba viendo todo. Pensó por un momento que le tocaría la cara o algo pero no. Su mano se desvió a su gorro pescador para después retirarlo.

—Oye el go...

No pudo terminar de hablar porque, de manera increíble la acción de Angel lo había sorprendido.

Este había hecho a un lado con sus dedos el fleco de los ojos de Light y ahora lo miraba a los ojos.

Light parpadeo un par de veces.

—Nunca he entendido porque te tapas los ojos—confeso Angel a un mirándolo a los ojos.

Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro. Y eso es lo que pasaba pero, de alguna manera no le incomodaba.

—Es para mantener en suspenso a la gente— respondió alzando los hombros y con su típica sonrisa.

—Suspenso... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— aun no soltaba su fleco.

—Ya sabes, si la gente no ve mis ojos no sabe que estoy pensando, entre otras cosas.

Al parecer Angel no lo entendía y sinceramente así era mejor.

—Entonces Paladín ¿Lo único que querías era ver mis ojos?— pregunto observándolo ahora él a los ojos.

Durante todo ese tiempo que Angel lo había estado viendo fijamente a los ojos, Light no había mantenido ningún contacto visual.

—Sí. Desde que nos conocimos, si no mal recuerdo, vi una sola vez tus ojos y eso muy poco tiempo— confeso. Ahora era él quien desviaba la mirada. —Y no me diste la misma respuesta de esa vez.

Light se golpeó mentalmente.

Hacía mucho que se conocían, pero aun así no sabían nada del otro. Más que lo necesario.

* * *

— _Buenos días._

 _Ir a la oficina de Mephisto no era una de las cosas que más le gustara hacer, de hecho era raro que lo llamara para que fuera._

— _Buenos días Angel, como siempre tan puntual— el joven puso una mueca de desagrado. Mephisto solo rio un poco._

— _¿Para qué me has llamado?— la impaciencia podía escucharse perfectamente bien en las palabras de Angel._

— _Nada del otro mundo te lo aseguró, solamente te enviaré a un exorcismo. Pero como eres uno de los mejores debemos mandarte con alguien igual._

— _¡¿Y tan difícil era decírmelo por llamada o mensaje?!— grito enojado. Claramente no había escuchado bien lo último._

— _Una presentación es muy importante, así que no, no podía decirte esto por mensaje._

 _Angel cruzo los brazos._

— _¿Presentación? Eso también lo podíamos haber hecho sin ti presente._

 _Mephisto no respondió nada, solamente se quedó sentado mirándolo. El joven por su parte se quedó parado en medio de los dos sillones que estaban enfrente del escritorio, no quería ni deseaba tomar asiento._

— _Él va a ser tu compañero en la misión a la que te mandan— Mephisto corto el silencio después de unos minutos._

— _Pudiste haberme mandado con Dashi— comento Angel aun con el ceño fruncido._

— _Dashi fue mandado a otra misión en otra rama, no puedes andar con los mismos compañeros de siempre, Angel._

 _Mephisto parecía reírse de él, Angel soltó un pesado suspiro tratando de tener autocontrol, lo cual no llevaba muy bien. Alzo la mano en forma de protesta para mandarlo al diablo de una buena vez si no fuera porque alguien llamo a la puerta._

— _Adelante— contesto Mephisto levantándose de su asiento._

 _Angel por su parte dejo caer la mano, la protesta claramente tendría que esperar. Lo único que podía hacer por el momento era callar y formar puños con sus manos para poder apretarlos._

— _Muy bien— dijo Mephisto poniéndose al lado de Angel. —Que empiece la presentación._

 _El joven observo al hombre que había entrado por la puerta, parecía estar muy relajado pues entraba con toda la calma del mundo. Además estaba extrañamente vestido, lo vio quitarse el gorro pescador que tenía puesto._

 _Angel inhalo y se obligó a presentarse como debía._

— _Arthur Auguste Angel, mucho gusto en conocerlo— estiro su mano para estrecharla con el otro._

— _Oh… Mucho gusto— le correspondió el saludo, algo fuerte y torpe. —Lewin Light, aunque también me puedes decir Lightning— agrego con una sonrisa algo boba para el otro joven._

— _¿Lightning?— pregunto Angel cuando terminaron de saludarse._

 _Angel podía recordar haber escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte pero no recordaba de dónde o con quien._

— _Es un apodo que me pusieron._

— _¿_ _Apodo_ _?_

— _Si._

— _Muy bien por lo visto se llevaran bien— profirió Mephisto antes de que Angel pudiera decirle algo más a Light._

— _¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si apenas lo conocí— pregunto Angel aun molesto, ese demonio le provocaba dolores de cabeza._

—" _Se conocieron"_ _—_ _corrigió Mephisto sonriente_. — _No olvides que Lightning también te acaba de conocer, pero por lo que veo se llevaran bien._

— _¿No te parece que te interesa demasiado que nos llevemos bien, Mephisto?— Angel veía de reojo a su "nuevo compañero" el cual no le convencía mucho que digamos._

— _¡Claro que sí! — contesto de lo más sincero Mephisto. —Y eso es porque a partir de ahora en la mayoría de las misiones que se les asignen irán juntos._

— _Que buena noticia— comento Light alegre._

 _Mephisto pudo captar el sarcasmo de su comentario pero Angel no, ganándose así una mirada de enojo por parte de él._

— _Mientras se dirigen a la misión encárguense de conocerse, es importante que sepan que hace el otro para que no parezcan gallinas sin cabeza en la misión— índico Mephisto sentándose nuevamente en su escritorio._

— _Tu…— murmuro Angel enfadado, le enojaba que Mephisto lo quisiera mover como si fuera un títere._

— _Así que… Lightning tenle un poco de paciencia a Angel, es más joven que tú y tiene un temperamento un tanto difícil de llevar muchas veces— dijo Mephisto recargándose en su silla poniendo una sonrisa aún más amplia._

 _Angel se puso completamente rojo de vergüenza, jurando que un día Mephisto pagaría eso. Light asintió, aun no conocía muy bien a Angel pero seguramente se divertiría mucho si seguían pasando esas situaciones._

— _¿Te gusta el fleco en la cara? — pregunto Angel con la mirada en la ventana. Habían tenido que tomar el tren para llegar a su objetivo._

 _Hubiera preferido estar en silencio todo el camino, pero le daba cierta curiosidad su nuevo compañero, empezando desde el pelo._

— _Eh… si— contesto Light sonriéndole nuevamente. —Tú te lo estas dejando largo por lo que veo— afirmo, el pelo de Angel apenas lograba caerle en los hombros._

— _Si— contesto, aunque no fuera una pregunta. Por un momento Angel estuvo tentado a jugar con un mechón de su pelo, como solía hacerlo, pero prefirió no hacerlo —Entonces ¿Se podría decir que es tu estilo traerlo en la cara?_

— _Algo así, aunque no tengo un estilo en sí._

 _El joven preferiría poder mirar los ojos de su compañero, pero definitivamente no le pediría que le dejara verlos, aunque tuviera curiosidad por saber cómo eran. Así como también le gustaría entender como Mephisto planeaba que se llevaran bien si se veía que probablemente no tenían nada en común._

 _Angel pensaba que a lo mejor eran de la edad, ya que su compañero era unos centímetros más bajo que él, pero esa idea la descarto en cuanto recordó las palabras de Mephisto diciendo que Light era un poco más grande._

 _Definitivamente no creía que tuvieran algo en común…_

 _Solamente lo de ser exorcistas._

— _¿Eres de Europa?— pregunto Light, al parecer ya se había aburrido de ver los archivos, ya que en todo ese tiempo no lo había volteado a ver._

— _Sí, ¿Cómo supiste?_

— _Intuición— Light recargo la cabeza contra la ventana._

 _¿Por intuición se puede saber de donde es una persona? Se preguntó Angel, sacudió unos momentos después la cabeza para quitarse esa pregunta._

 _Regreso la vista hacia Light._

— _¿Por qué me observas?— pregunto alzando la ceja izquierda._

— _No te estoy viendo._

— _¡Claro que lo haces! Te estoy viendo— reclamo Angel, desde el momento en que Light se había recargado en la ventana se le había descubierto un poco uno de sus ojos, no tanto pero si lo suficiente para verlo._

— _Me atrapaste._

 _Angel hizo una cara de desaprobación._

— _Es un desperdicio que te cubras los ojos, teniendo tan lindo color— Angel se tapó la boca para luego ponerse rojo cual tomate. A lo mejor lo había dicho en un murmuro pero seguramente Light lo había escuchado._

 _Parecía que este iba a reírse._

* * *

— ¿Aun piensas que es un desperdicio que los cubra?— Light cambio el tema para que se olvidara del cambio de respuesta.

— ¿Qué?— Angel parecía no entender a lo que se refería.

—Cuando viste el color de mis ojos dijiste que era un desperdicio teniendo un color ¿Lindo?... creo que esas fueron tus palabras.

Angel dejo caer el mechón que había estado sosteniendo, se separó de él cubriéndose con una mano la boca.

— ¿Yo dije eso?— se podía ver que las mejillas se le habían puesto algo rojas. —No lo recuerdo— titubeo al decir lo último. Estaba mintiendo.

—Eres un mal mentiroso y lo sabes— Light vio como Angel estaba a punto de contradecirlo pero no lo hizo.

—Lo sé perfectamente— confeso Angel tratando de que el sonrojo desapareciera, el solo hecho de acordarse de que dijo esas palabras la daba vergüenza. —Solo que no pensé que te acordaras de que dije eso.

Light se divertía mucho cuando lograba poner así a Angel. Pensaba responderle algo simple pero prefería, de cierta manera, seguir.

—De hecho ahora que lo recuerdo— comenzó Light. —Nunca me agradeciste que te salvara la vida.

— ¿Cuándo me salvaste la vida?

—Cuando te di respiración de boca a boca, cuando prácticamente te ahogaste— contesto Light sonriéndole. —Y ni me diste las gracias.

Light recordaba perfectamente ese momento y seguramente Angel también pero nunca le diría que estaba pensando, aunque él sabía perfectamente bien lo que rondaba por la cabeza de su compañero.

* * *

 _Había logrado sacar a Angel de la marea que el demonio había provocado en el pequeño rio, sin pensarlo demasiado al ver que no reaccionaba a sus llamados empezó a darle respiración de boca a boca._

 _Para su suerte Angel empezó toser toda el agua que había tragado._

— _¿Mejor?— le pregunto Light después de que este lo viera que recuperaba el color._

— _¿Tú me…_

— _Si te di respiración de boca a boca, he pero no te preocupes no había comido cebolla y me había lavado la boca— interrumpió Light. Pudo ver como la cara de Angel pasaba por diferentes reacciones, hasta llegar a ponerse completamente rojo. —Oh vamos, sé que dicen que es como un beso indirecto pero si te provoca algún consuelo ninguna mujer nunca se quejara de tus labios._

— _¿Qué quieres decir?— pregunto Angel aun rojo y con la mirada agachada._

— _Que son suaves, creo que podría decir como seda y tampoco es como que nunca te hubieras besado con alguien a tus… ¿Cuántos dices que tienes?_

— _Diecinueve— Angel no quería responderle. De hecho quería matarlo por decirle eso de sus labios, ¡Qué diablos sabia él de labios!_

— _Ya estás en edad de haber tenido, al menos, dos novias con ese físico— confeso Light sin ninguna pizca de delicadeza._

— _¡Ya vámonos!— ordeno Angel poniéndose de pie rápidamente y empezando a caminar de regreso con los demás exorcistas. Definitivamente no le confesaría nada sobre el tema de las novias nunca._

 _Light se limitó a seguirlo._

* * *

—Si te di las gracias, tarde pero si lo hice— el color aún no se le bajaba de las mejillas, y de hecho el poco que había perdido lo había recuperado cuando Light menciono eso.

— ¿Eh? ¿Eso fueron darme las gracias?— su voz sonaba casi como un reproche. —Yo esperaba algo más… no sé por ejemplo _"Gracias por salvarme la vida"_ o _"Eres mi salvador"_ no un simple " _gracias"_.

Angel estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando su celular empezó a vibrar, inmediatamente le hizo una señal con la mano para que le diera unos segundos, por lo visto era un mensaje.

—Vamos Lightning— indicaba Angel mientras empuñaba a Caliburn.

—Claro— Light, por su parte, simplemente tomo su gorro.

* * *

— _Gracias._

 _Light se quedó en silencio, no lograba entender porque le daba las gracias._

— _Ya sabes, por lo de hace unas horas— los ojos de Angel era lo único visible pues desde que habían subido al tren de regreso a casa este había empezado a leer un libro, pero lo sostenía con las dos manos a la altura de su cara._

 _Light se preguntaba si su compañero era lo demasiado orgulloso para decir la palabra "salvado", aunque en realidad no era como si hubiera esperado que le agradeciera. Se pensó un poco lo que le diría, pero ninguna le gustaba lo suficiente como para decirla._

 _Así que Light simplemente se limitó a solo dos palabras:_

— _De nada._

 _Angel parecía haberse avergonzado, inmediatamente escondió sus ojos detrás del libro y se encogió en su asiento._

 _Al final y solo tal vez, podrían llevarse bien._

* * *

 **N/F:** Hasta yo me he sorprendido escribiendo de estos dos... pero cuando abrí el archivo Word en vez de escribir lo que queria termine escribiendo totalmente distinto y hasta de otro fandom, dando por resultado esta historia.

No espero que los personajes me hayan quedado IC porque a pesar de tener estudiadas sus actitudes, creo y digo creo porque no estoy muy segura de como paso, la historia se escribió sólita. Creo que es lo que se conoce como _dejarse llevar,_ si eso es.

Así que espero que les haya gustado y sacado alguna risa ;)

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
